Salud, Mi Amor
by inumag
Summary: Capítulo Único. SoraxLeon. Basado en la canción Cheers Darlin' de Damien Rice. Leon se encuentra a sí mismo meditando acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Sora.  Editada y resubida


**_Kaleido Star © GONZO DIGIANIMATION_**

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola a todos. Primeramente gracias a todos aquellos que una vez leyeron esta historia y dejaron sus comentarios. Antes que nada debo aclarar que esta historia ya se encontraba publicada bajo mi otra cuenta (Mariangela) pero por razones de mayor peso me he visto en la necesidad de eliminarla y dedicar esta nueva cuenta a publicar mis fics en español, tanto viejos como nuevos. Quiero dejar esto en claro para evitar confusiones de plagio o algo parecido. Sigo siendo yo, Mariangela, Maggy, Maggz o Inumag.

Por otra parte debo agradecerle **Ayánn** y a todo el staff de **Fanfiction Chronicles**, por la reseña que le hicieron a esta historia en la primera edición de su revista online (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil). Es todo un honor para mí que mi fic haya sido incluido en su lista de recomendados. Además, vale la pena acotar que me parece excelente su iniciativa y admirable el trabajo porque no es fácil buscar entre la enorme cantidad de fanfics publicados aquí en por aquellos que realmente valgan la pena, así que los felicito por ello y los animo a que continúen con su trabajo.

Y bueno, a raíz de la reseña decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para editar un poco el fic, más que todo a nivel de formato, que por alguna razón se había trastocado todo desde que publiqué por primera vez hace ya más de cinco años. El tiempo pasa volando, ¿no creen?

A aquellos que leyeron y comentaron la vez anterior (**Fabisa, Yuri Hallway, Sintar, Sayuri, Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuuki, Sorita-KiK, Lestad, mishel259, Alu, ai uchiha, Michiko, Hikari Mitsuki y KrYzAmY**) muchas gracias.

Ahora sí, aquí se los dejo. Disfrútenlo.

Besos,

Maggz

**Salud, Mi Amor**

Aquel desnudo y cálido cuerpo que se encontraba junto a él en la cama se movió ligeramente, haciéndolo salir de su letargo. Abrió los ojos tratando de reconocer sus alrededores pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque con una mueca y un leve quejido pudo sentir como una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesaba su cabeza.

—Nunca volveré a tomar como anoche_._ —Se quejó en voz baja, con la garganta seca y la voz rasposa. Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos nuevamente estiró la mano, tanteando la mesa de noche en busca de su reloj. Cuando por fin lo encontró, lo acercó hasta su cara y abrió los ojos para poder ver la hora.

Ya era mediodía; no pensó que fuera tan tarde, aunque la verdad tampoco estaba seguro a qué horas se había quedado dormido. Estaba tan borracho que no recordaba en qué momento había regresado a la habitación del hotel.

Poco a poco sus ideas se fueron aclarando, y recuerdos de los sucesos acaecidos la noche anterior comenzaron a atestar su mente.

Sora Naegino.

Una vez más esa mujer había logrado poner su mundo de cabeza. Y es que debía admitir que desde que la conoció ella no había hecho más que romper con sus esquemas, cambiando la vida de todos, incluso la propia en el proceso, demostrándole a todos que no hay nada malo en soñar y que si se deseaba algo con muchas fuerzas, ese deseo se podía cumplir.

Sin embargo, ella se había equivocado en una cosa. No siempre se puede tener lo que más se desea en la vida.

Así que Sora había logrado convertirse en su compañera de espectáculo. Era indiscutible lo bien que encajaban en escena, la química que existía entre ambos era mágica y el público los adoraba. Y durante esos años que estuvieron compartiendo el escenario su relación logró convertirse en una hermosa relación de amistad, admiración y respeto.

Sin embargo, en algún momento, en alguna parte del camino sus sentimientos se había mezclado y su vida se había complicado.

Se había enamorado de ella.

Durante semanas estuvo buscando la forma de abordarla y de confesarle sus sentimientos. Y finalmente encontró la oportunidad perfecta. El momento había sido perfecto, el lugar; una tranquila caminata por el parque, la puesta del sol. Pero no fue suficiente.

—_Sora, hay algo muy importante que debes saber…_ —El sonrió ante la cara de terror que puso ella al escuchar sus palabras, y rápidamente se corrigió a sí mismo. —_No te asustes, no es nada grave. En realidad lo que quería decirte… No estoy seguro como decirlo. Es decir, nunca había pasado por una situación similar…_

Ella continuaba mirándolo atenta, tal vez un poco confundida al escucharlo dar vueltas tratando de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para confesarle su amor. Y él sí que estaba nervioso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba realmente nervioso.

—_Sora, lo que quiero decirte es que… te amo. No sé cuándo ni cómo sucedió pero me enamoré de ti…_

Él se calló de inmediato al notar su reacción. Ella había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada ahora perdida en el horizonte, sus cejas levantadas si tan solo un poco, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que él acababa de decirle. Con el corazón en la boca, su silencio le pareció interminable. Finalmente ella pudo hablar.

—_Joven Leon, en realidad no sé qué decirle…_ —Le dijo mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos, esta vez con cierto tono de preocupación y tristeza en su voz. —_Yo… no puedo corresponderle a sus sentimientos porque… porque estoy con alguien más… estoy enamorada de alguien más._

No había sido suficiente, había llegado demasiado tarde.

¡Maldita sea! Era demasiado tarde.

Y esta vez la suerte le había sonreído a alguien más.

Ken Robbins.

Durante los meses siguientes él hizo todo lo posible por seguir adelante a pesar del rechazo de Sora. Quería que, a pesar de todo, las cosas siguieran siendo como antes, pero ya nada era igual entre los dos. Desde aquella tarde en el parque la actitud de Sora hacia él había cambiado. Ahora parecía más distante, siempre evitaba quedarse a solas con él, y parecía estar más nerviosa cuando se encontraba a su alrededor.

Él por su parte, debía admitir que los celos le carcomían por dentro cada vez que los veía juntos, tan felices y enamorados; y que debía contener las ganas irrefrenables de besarla y abrazarla hasta hacerla olvidar de que otro hombre existía en su vida. Él hacía todo lo posible por no parecer afectado por la situación, por superarlo pero no era fácil. No era fácil estar olvidarla cuando la tenía cerca todo el tiempo, cuando todo lo que veía, respiraba, sentía era a Sora Naegino.

Y entonces llegó aquella fatídica tarde hacía ya cinco meses atrás. Esa tarde todos los miembros del elenco, familiares, amigos y allegados de la pareja fueron citados a una reunión en la Sala de Conferencias del Escenario Kaleido. Sora y Ken tenían un anuncio muy importante que hacer.

—_Los hemos reunido a todos aquí porque tenemos un importante anuncio que hacerles._ —Comenzó Sora, visiblemente emocionada por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Y sin más que esperar, finalmente Ken lo dijo:

—_Sora y yo nos vamos a casar._

Al principio todos se quedaron callados, no esperaban esa noticia por parte de ellos dos, pero pronto gritos y aplausos de alegría y de felicitaciones se dejaron escuchar entre los presentes.

Y no así para él. Al escuchar aquella declaración el alma se le fue al suelo. Y sólo eso bastó para hacerlo querer salir huyendo del lugar cuanto antes. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de la feliz pareja lo dejaron inmóvil en el sitio.

—_Señorita Layla, Rosetta, Joven Yuri… Joven Leon,_ —comenzó nuevamente ella, tardando un poco más en pronunciar su nombre, —q_uisiéramos pedirles que sean nuestros padrinos de boda._

Al pedírselo de esa manera, allí delante de todos, no le dejó más alternativa que aceptar su proposición. Tenía unas ganas enormes de decirles que no, pero también sabía lo mucho que eso significaba para ellos… Por esa razón aceptó.

Los cinco meses pasaron volando y finalmente llegó el tan esperado día de la boda. Todos habían viajado hasta Hawái, donde se celebraría la ceremonia en uno de los lujosos hoteles de la cadena Hamilton en la isla de Maui. Y si alguna vez pensó que el mundo se le desmoronó cuando Sora y Ken anunciaron su compromiso, ciertamente no sabía lo que le esperaba ese día, el cual resultaría ser uno de los más difíciles de su vida.

Y cómo se arrepintió en ese entonces, durante la ceremonia, de haber cometido el error de haber asistido, de haberla dejado escapar, de no haber confesado sus sentimientos a tiempo. Y no sabía en ese momento si odiarla o quererla más, porque estaba más bella que nunca; se le veía tan radiante, tan feliz vistiendo su traje de novia, y hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Ken, junto a ella.

—_Sora Naegino, ¿aceptas a Ken Robbins como tu esposo, para amarle y serle fiel, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

Ante la pregunta del ministro, él cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento en espera de la respuesta de Sora.

—_Acepto._

Más tarde en la recepción, finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella en mucho tiempo mientras bailaban.

—_Espero que seas muy feliz junto a Ken. _—Le dijo sinceramente y ella sólo pudo sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

—_Gracias._ —Le dijo.

—_Tanto o más de lo que yo hubiera querido que fueras a mi lado._

—_Joven Leon…_

—_Shh, no digas nada, Sora. Sólo sigamos bailando._

Los primeros en marcharse de fiesta fueron los novios, impacientes quizás por pasar la primera noche juntos como marido y mujer. Él pudo observarlos desde su lugar en la barra, mientras terminaba de beber su whisky de un solo trago, sintiendo como el calor del licor quemaba su garganta. Apagó la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero frente a él y le pidió al cantinero que le sirviera otro, mientras buscaba entre los bolsillos de su saco otro cigarrillo y su encendedor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no bebía ni fumaba, pero en ese instante sólo quería olvidar, ahogar sus penas en alcohol y olvidar…

Horas más tarde, después de varios vasos de whisky y casi una caja de cigarrillos, una vez más le pedía al cantinero que le llenara el vaso. El salón se encontraba prácticamente vacío; el resto de los invitados se había marchado y sólo quedaban unos cuantos empleados haciéndole compañía. Finalmente el cantinero colocó el vaso frente a él con un fuerte golpe para llamar su atención. Pero antes de que él pudiera agarrarlo alguien más lo hizo.

—_¿No crees que ya has bebido demasiado?_

Él volteó para ver de quien se trataba y para su sorpresa se encontró con May sentada a su lado en la barra.

—_¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido a tu habitación._

Ella tomó el vaso y bebió su contenido hasta el fondo en un solo y largo trago, haciendo una mueca extraña por el sabor del mismo.

—_Eso es lo que deberías haber hecho tú desde hace tiempo._ —Lo reprendió en su usual tono mandón. —_Desde hace rato has estado sentado aquí tomando. ¿Cuánto has tomado?_

—_Casi una botella de whisky._ —Intervino el cantinero mientras recogía el vaso y limpiaba la superficie de la barra. May se quedó boquiabierta.

—_¿Por qué me miras así?_ —Preguntó él un tanto irritado. —_Todavía no estoy borracho… no lo suficiente._

—_¿Y aún piensas seguir tomando? ¡Dame acá eso!_ —Le dijo quitándole el último cigarrillo de las manos y apagándolo en el cenicero.

—_¿Qué diablos crees que haces?_

—_Leon, por favor. Sé cómo te sientes pero no puedes seguir haciéndote esto._ —Le dijo ella, mirándolo con genuina preocupación reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules.

—_¿Qué sabes tú cómo me siento yo?_ —Le replicó de mala manera.

—_Sé mucho más de lo que imaginas, créeme. Ahora ven conmigo, te voy a acompañar hasta tu habitación._ —Ella se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. Él la miró dudoso. —_Por favor._ —Insistió May en voz baja. Él respiró profundo y se pasó la mano por la cara.

—_Está bien._ —Aceptó finalmente, poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad, estaba bastante mareado.

May lo llevó hasta su habitación como había prometido, según ella para asegurarse de que no regresara al bar. Y en ese instante él no supo que lo había poseído. Mientras ella le ayudaba a quitarse el saco, él simplemente la besó.

—_Quédate conmigo esta noche._ —Le suplicó mientras le besaba el cuello.

—_Leon…_ —Suspiró ella.

Sin más la llevó hasta la cama, despojándola de su vestido, besándola y acariciándola por todas partes, adorando su cuerpo con el mismo fervor y la misma pasión como lo hubiera hecho con Sora… si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad; embriagándose de May y de todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle, ahogando sus penas y sus frustraciones entre sus brazos, y todo para olvidar… para olvidar un amor que nunca fue ni podría ser jamás.

—_Sora…_


End file.
